


Nightlights

by Lisathefan



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Angst and Feels, Blossom and Brick are best buds in this, F/M, Mysteries, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24870307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisathefan/pseuds/Lisathefan
Summary: Brick and Blossom have the same conversation about what’s happening in Townsville and Blossom’s sisters, what Brick didn’t know was how messy this town was... and how the Nightlights fade over time.
Relationships: Brick & Blossom Utoniu
Kudos: 7





	Nightlights

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of the “Switched Ingredients” AU I’ve written so here’s a brief summary:
> 
> The Girls powers, personalities and ingredients are switched thanks to an “incident” that occurred in Townsville. The ruff come back only to be warned to leave, because this wasn’t Townsville anymore.

*There will be some unsettling scenes and disturbing details*

It was a cool summer night, the wild brushing against my exposed skin leaving some goosebumps behind. I took in the lights that were coming from the city down below, there were so many, different colours and shapes. But the only light that I trusted was from my lighter.

The lights would always flicker, some would just lose their shine, it reminds me of the townsfolk so much. The streets were practically empty with no life or movement in sight, the only thing I saw was a shadow of Townsville.

I light up one of my cigarettes when I see a shadow from the corner of my eyes. I decided to ignore it, but I knew the presents was getting closer and closer. I whip my head around and I’m met with bloodshot red eyes.

“Long time no see,” Brick smirked.

“I’m not in the mood for your bullshit tonight ruff.”

“Aw really? You're always in the mood, what’s going on.” I felt like he was mocking me and there was no doubt that he did ticked me off. But Brick was always like this, it was part of his personality.

“Tonight is...different.” 

He makes his way next to me and takes a look at the view. It was a good view, but if people knew what behind it, it would look like a hellscape.

“You know it’s not good to smoke.” 

“It’s also not good to steal, yet people still do it."

Shot down an argument with another. I only started to smoke when the stress I was going through was unmanageable and unhealthy. The other “safe” coping activities weren’t helping so I tried the “unsafe” stuff.

“You do have a point, but last time I saw you, you weren’t smoking and this moody.” 

“People and places change, that’s what happened to my sisters and this town.” I muttered.

“Bloss you won’t even tell me what happened to you guys.” 

“I don’t NEED to Brick, it’s too messy, this TOWN is too messy.”

Brick and his brothers had always been asking about what happened to us and this town, but most of the time we couldn’t answer or remember why, the other times we were being watched. But Brick would be persistent and wanted to know the truth more than anyone else. 

“Bloss listen to me, it’s one thing to keep this whole town thing covered, but it’s another thing to keep what they did to you and your sisters.” Brick gently placed his hand on my cheek.

“I care about them, and I care about you, so please...” 

He was pleading with me and with such pain in his voice, he cared about me and wanted to know what happened... but I could bring myself to do it.

“Brick...please,” I removed his hand which had given me warmth. I wanted him but I couldn’t.

“I know that it’s hard not knowing what’s going on and not knowing the truth...but please just trust me and leave this town, and I can handle my sisters, it’s not your business anyways.” I felt so bad saying this, the pain was unbearable, and the silence was chilling. Brick was clearly hurt by what I said but shook it off to ask me:

“Why aren’t you the leader anymore?” Brick was genuinely curious and I couldn’t shut him down another time so I answered.

“I couldn’t handle the responsibility anymore, too many things were happening at the same time, people started to distrust me and my unhealthy problem grew. “ It sounded vague but...it was the truth! It was a wake up call to me and my sister that some of us weren’t made for certain positions.

“What do you mean buy your unhealthy problem?”

“My smoking and alcohol usage was becoming worse.”

“Babe, why would you drink? I get the smoking part, but that and DRINKING?”

I sighed and took out a fresh cigarette. This wasn’t going to be fun.

“To forget, isn’t it obviously?”

“No it’s not, w-why I don’t get it...don’t you want you memories back?” Brick was clearly confused and conflicted, couldn’t blame the guy.

“I have some good memories but...” I couldn’t even finish, my memories were foggy but never completely gone.

*****

Needles...medication...drugs.

Beep. Beep.

Countless trips to the hospital and doctors.

Then that horrible day...

Beep. Beep

“NO YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND THEY CANT GO THROUGH THIS, IT’S TOO DANGEROUS!” Professor pleaded.

They didn’t care...they went though with it anyways. The pain and suffering I went though that day would stick with me forever.

“...blossom..”

“THIS WAS YOUR FAULT, THIS WAS ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!”

beep ...beep...

“..ossom..”

“I- I didn’t know, I’m sorry.” I sobbed.

“SORRY!? SORRY WON’T FIX THE MESS YOU CREATED!” They snarled.

“So, I guess we’ll have to fix the people who started these problems.”

Beep.... Beep...

I begged them to stop and let them go, but the damage was already done. They had drugged me the most yet I still always remember. But sometimes that I’ll never forget is what they told me on the last day of surgery.

“Blossom, you’re//“

........Beep.....

*****  
“BLOSSOM!” 

I’m snapped back by a concerned Brick yelling my name. I just realized that I had a vision and Brick probably saw the look of absolute horror.

“I’m sorry...bad memories” I muttered 

”Blossom, why are you so persistent on driving me away from Townsville?”

“Townsville, and in the process has changed and hurt a lot of people, and I don’t want you and your brothers to be the next one to go.” I end with a small whisper.

When I said that, my body language and facial expression changed drastically with Brick looking more heartbroken and confused than before and Blossom hadn’t even told him the rest of the shading operations going on.

I took another deep breath as I continued.

“I’ve failed as a leader and and sister, so I just want you to be an even better leader and brother, and take your brothers out of this town,-“

“Blossom you were and still am an amazing leader and sister, look at what you doing right now? You're trying to protect my brothers and I by telling us to leave and ensuring the safety of your sisters!” 

Brick had always found some good in some fucked up conversation we would have, and I had to smile at his efforts at making me feel better.

“Hey I mean, we weren’t told that being a leader and older sibling was going to be easy, at least we’re trying our best.” he smirked at little and this made the situation somewhat relatable.

“I guess your right ruff.”

“Of course I am.”

I gave him a light shovel and giggled a bit, he was annoying but had good intentions. I'll give him that.

“Blossom, why would you say you're a horrible leader when that’s clearly not true.” 

My cheeks turned a little red when I heard that, but then I remember why.

“Blossom your a horrible leader. You’ve gotten this town into a mess, your leadership skills are declining and you don’t even check in on your sisters.”

“YOU HAVE FAILED.”

I feel little trickles of tears streaming down my face. I couldn't. It was too cold,I was too empty. I was feeling too many emotions.

Brick pushed me into his embrace and gave me a small kiss on my forehead. I just wanted to stay like this and never leave.

“ We’ll escape this fucked up town together, I promise.”


End file.
